


Omega, Beta, Alfa and a Few Gammas

by Excavatrice



Category: Omegaverse related fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, Pseudo Science, fictional facts, scientific chart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excavatrice/pseuds/Excavatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explanation of the occurrence of the different phenotypes in the omegaverse.<br/>The gene A comes in three variants: A, a and o.<br/>Scientists think that the o-variant is natures way to pass by the lethal aa combination, thus making humans different from all other mammals, which don't have betas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega, Beta, Alfa and a Few Gammas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the blue/black/splash color genes in chicken breeding.  
> The a-gene was necessary to make the math right.  
> And look - what a dynamic tension between the generations, when betas have omega/alfa offspring and omega/alfas will have beta children.
> 
> I completely forgot the male/female system in my chart.

**Omega, Beta, Alfa** **& a Few Gammas**

_inspired by the blue/black/splash color genes in chicken breeding_

The gene A comes in 3 variants: A, a and o. Scientists think that the o-variant is natures way to pass by the lethal aa combination, thus making humans different from all other mammals, that don't have betas. The aa-combination is not lethal in animals*

* * *

 

**x**

| 

**Alfa Aa**

| 

**Beta Ao (top)**

| 

**Beta ao (hot)**

| 

**Omega oo**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Alfa Aa**

| 

25 % ¤ (aa - lethal)

25 % Gamma AA

50 % Alfa

_very rare pairing_

| 

25 % gamma

50 % beta  
(25% top, 25 % hot)

25 % omega

| 

50 % beta  
 _(25 % top, 25 % hot)_

25 % omega

25 % ¤ _(aa - lethal)_

| 

100 % beta  
 _(50 % top, 50 % hot)_

_very common and fertile pairing_  
  
**Beta Ao (top** )

| 

25 % gamma

50 % beta  
 _(25% top, 25 % hot)_

25 % omega

| 

25 % gamma

50 % beta

25 % omega

_rare pairing_

| 

25 % alfa

50 % beta  
 _(25% top, 25 % hot)_

25 % omega

_most common pairing_

| 

50 % beta  
(25% top, 25 % hot)

50 % omega

_rare pairing_  
  
**Beta ao (hot)**

| 

50 % beta  
 _(25 % top, 25 % hot)_

25 % omega

25 % ¤ (aa - lethal)

| 

25 % alfa

50 % beta  
 _(25% top, 25 % hot)_

25 % omega

_most common pairing_

| 

50 % beta

25 % omega

25 % ¤ _(aa - lethal)_

| 

50% beta _(all hot)_

50 % omega  
  
**Omega**

| 

100 % beta  
 _(50 % top, 50 % hot)_

_very common and fertile pairing_

| 

50 % beta  
(25% top, 25 % hot)

50 % omega

| 

50% beta _(all hot)_

50 % omega

_rare pairing_

| 

0 % _  
_

_No offspring from this pairing_  
  
* * *

 

**Alfa** **AA** 6/56 aproximately 11% (percentage of population)

Most alfas prefer (in decending order): Omegas, hot betas, top betas, other alfas, Most alfas are in a relationship with an omega

**Beta ”top”** **Ao** 16/56 aproximately 32%

Top-betas prefer (in decending order): omegas, hotte betas, other top betaer, alfas.

**Beta ”hot”** **ao** 16/56 aproximately 32%

Hot betas prefer: alfas, top betas, hot betas, omegas.

Only a gene test can tell if a beta is ”hot” or ”top” Top and hot betas have similar behavior. Around 66 % of the population are beta*. Most betas have either an alfa or omega (or both) as parent/s, and almost all beta pairings will have one or more alfa or omega offspring.

**Omega** **oo** 14/56 25%

Omegas prefer: alfas, top betas, into a lesser degree hot betas, and not at all other omegas. Omega/omega can not breed. Half of the omegas pairs an alfa, and the other half pairs a top beta. Only few pairs a hot beta. Bachelor omegas often share accomodation, though.

**Gammas** **AA** 3/56 (in reality)  >1%

Gammas are very rare. They do never have partners, but sometimes they collect a flock of devotees. Gammas look and smells like alfas, but they have no sexual drive or urge.

**¤** **aa** 5/56 (  > 5% of all pregnancies)

Still born or abortees; the a-gene is lethal in double dose. Fewer than predicted, because of the prefered choise of partners. Fetus severely malformed.

_* Except from the near extinct bonobo ape._

_* * some ethnic groups have different percentages._

 


End file.
